


rok pertama untuk tsalasa

by planariang



Category: Original Work
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anjir Sa, mantes-mantesin doang lu ya! Lu gak cocok tau pake yang begituan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	rok pertama untuk tsalasa

**Author's Note:**

> aing nulis naon ieu ;;;;

“Anjir Sa, mantes-mantesin doang lu ya! Lu gak cocok tau pake yang begituan!”

Sudut mata Arba menitikkan air mata; terlalu lelah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perutnya sejak Tsalasa keluar dari kamar. Celana jins hitam belelnya yang ketat beralih rupa menjadi rok biru dengan pola polkadot berwarna putih. Ada tiga lipitan besar di bagian samping dari pinggang ke bawah—awalnya Isnan mengira kalau ada yang salah dengan cara gadis remaja itu memakai roknya. Bagian bawahnya yang cukup lebar bila dibentangkan membuat Tsalasa begitu mudah melangkah, menyisakan ujung roknya yang menari di udara.

Tsalasa menendang tulang kering Arba yang duduk di hadapannya tanpa ampun. Alisnya naik tinggi-tinggi dengan sorot mata yang seolah bisa saja mencolok laki-laki sepantarannya. Tak peduli bagaimana Arba mengaduh kesakitan dan mengumpat lagi tentang kelakuan barbar Tsalasa yang— _uh, gak cewek banget!_ ; kalau merujuk salah satu line kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Arba, yang sebenarnya tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali.

Rok yang dipakainya adalah hadiah dari bang Wahid saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-lima belas tiga hari yang lalu. Terlalu malu Tsalasa kalau memakainya langsung saat hari di mana ia mendapatkan rok pertamanya—selain rok seragam sekolahnya yang akan berganti menjadi abu-abu bulan Juli mendatang.

Tak pernah sekalipun Tsalasa, yang duduk saja masih memberi jarak antar paha dan jalan lebar-lebar seperti laki-laki, memakai yang namanya rok kalau bukan pergi ke sekolah. Itu pun seringnya sambil dirangkap dengan celana training yang bagian bawahnya digulung sampai setengah betis bila tak mau balap dengan roknya yang beberapa centi di atas mata kaki.

Jadi, memakai rok di luar sekolah, yang dipadu-padankan dengan kaus lengan pendek gombrang polos berwarna putih, adalah sebuah tantangan besar sampai ia perlu banyak kata-kata penyemangat dari Isnan dan celotehan Khomsa yang menginginkan kakak perempuan satu-satunya terlihat makin cantik, tapi dengan syarat tidak boleh lebih cantik darinya.

Padahal respon pertama bang Wahid saat melihatnya adalah senyum, kemudian berkata dengan nada riang; “Duh, adek cewek abang makin cantik aja.”

“Ih, ih, bang Ahid emang Oca gak cantiiikkk? Oca juga gak kalah dari Teh Sasa loooh, liat aja nanti pas Oca udah gede,” ditimpal oleh Khomsa yang diam-diam cemburu, dengan intonasi menggemaskan khas anak kecil, tetapi masih mengakui kalau kakak perempuannya memang terlihat lebih baik daripada saat ia memakai pakaiannya sehari-hari—yang tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

Bang Wahid menjawil pipi si kecil Oca sampai yang punya pipi mengaduh lucu. “Aduuuh, Bang Ahid sakiiiit!”

Dan reaksi Isnan sesuai yang diharapkan, laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Tsalasa ini dengan tulus memuji si gadis yang menjadi tontonan empat pasang mata. Jujur, Tsalasa memang paling sayang dengan abang angkatnya yang satu ini—selain bang Wahid yang selalu ada di posisi pertama. Sudah baik, pengertian, dan tahu saja kalau Tsalasa sedang kena masalah ini itu. Meskipun begitu, ada yang selalu Tsalasa ingat baik-baik mengenai abangnya yang kedua; jangan buat dia kesal apapun alasannya, kalau tak mau merasakan neraka dunia. Orang setipe Isnan kalau sedang marah lebih seram dari Hitler.

Namun mulut pedas Arba sayangnya malah menjatuhkan rasa percaya diri Tsalasa hingga bar terbawah.

“Arbangke! Plis, sehari aja lu gak bacot pedes. Gue pengen tobat jadi cewek feminin lu malah giniin gueee!”

“Ya lagian elunya sih, dipaksa banget pengen pake rok jalan aja tetep ngangkang.”

“Kan gue berusaha pengen rubah diri. Lu bantu-bantu kek seenggaknya jangan jatohin pede gue juga kali.”

“Halah, mentang-mentang bang Wahid beliin lu satu yang motifnya aja bikin gue eneg liatnya—eh sori bang gak maksud cuma abang gak guna banget beliin ni cewek preman satu rok polkadot begitu. Mending juga beliin dia raket baru, yang lama rusak dipake berantem bareng anak-anak yang mangkal di perempatan jalan—”

“Arbaaa!!!”

 “Apa sih lu berisik banget, gue lagi ngomong ke bang Wahid juga.”

Serius, Tsalasa benci Arba. Benci sebenci-bencinya benci. Tak tahu saja dia bagaimana rasanya pakai rok—

—tunggu.

 (Tsalasa diam-diam menyeringai licik.)

.

.

.

.

.

“SASA KAMPRET OBAT LU ABIS YA GUE COWOK ANJIR SEJAK SEMENIT YANG LALU JUGA KELAMIN GUE BELOM BERUBAH! NGAPAIN MAKSA-MAKSA GUE MAKE ROK SEGALA! TOBAT SA, TOBAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title-nya mungkin _rok pertama untuk tsalasa (dan arba)_ wqwq.


End file.
